thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Raef (Seashells)
376 Setting: Walkway along the water in Freeport Raef threaded his way through the workers milling around, running here and there, or some manner of in-between, making his way toward the pier. He wanted to find the beach or some manner of beach, but fuck if he couldn't figure out where that was; he wanted to snag something for Az and Tikva. Instead he was walking down a wooden pier, as lost as he could be. He sipped lazily from his water flask and popped a cherry into his mouth. At least it was sunny out. He glanced around the strang--oh. He found a familiar face in the thinning group, and he headed towards it. Goro knew shit. LINA Goro had gathered up some smooth, flat stones, the kind that were good for skipping, and he was trying his hand at them. Was the kind of shit he used to do for fun as a kid, but he'd sorta lost his knack for it. Had to practice again, he guessed. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone coming toward him. He was already frowning in concentration, and it turned into a full-on scowl, but when he turned toward the offender he saw it was just Raef. "Oh. Hey, Raef." Goro waved. MINK Raef held up a hand back, grinning. "Don't throw one at me." He chuckled softly; he'd seen the scowl. LINA "Don't think it'd skip off you too well." Goro picked up another one and flung it at the water. Got two skips out of it before it sank. MINK Raef found a post to lean against, watching the stone skip over the water. He snorted lightly. "Hurt like a bitch, though." He smiled. "What're you doin' today?" LINA "Bought a crystal ball and tried scrying on that sea beast thing. Fuckin' failed. So now I'm just waiting to get my magic back. And avoiding my new little brother, in case I freak him out." That was probably more than Raef wanted to know. Goro started fiddling with a rock. MINK Fuckin' sea monsters. He didn't want to go after that damn thing; he wanted to stay on land where he couldn't drown or be blown up or some other shit. Like being eaten by a sea monster. Raef winced. "He'd love you. Theo loved you," he pointed out. Bakir seemed like a good kid, not that he'd gone up to him yet. LINA Goro got real interested in stacking and unstacking the rocks, pretending he hadn't heard. "Hey, you got any siblings?" MINK "No." Thank fucking whoever. His parents need to have kids. A scowl turned down the corners of his lips. LINA Goro glanced up and kind of squinted at him. Huh. Something weird going on there, but he didn't think he should ask. He skipped another rock. "How about you? What're you up to?" MINK "Tryin' to find a way to the beach." He shrugged. Though with the mention of the sea monster...maybe not. LINA Goro stared at him, then gestured silently at the water. Maybe Raef didn't know what a beach was. He was from Alabaster, and shit. MINK Raef stared back. "A way down." Without hopping off and...doing something stupid. He waved his hand. "Changed my mind anyway." LINA "Ohhh. You wanna swim." Goro nodded. "But... not anymore." MINK Raef bit back a laugh, but the smile didn't quite vanish. "No fuckin' way am I swimming in the fuckin' ocean. There's shit in there." LINA "What'd you want a beach for, then?" MINK He glanced towards the water, cheeks coloring. "I want to find some shells or somethin' for Az and Tikva." He shrugged. "Make them something nice." LINA "Aw. That's fuckin' adorable. Hey, I know a place with some shells. You want me to help out?" Goro didn't wait for an answer, just started shoving rocks in his pockets. MINK "Fuck you." Raef flipped him off then grinned. "Sure thing. Where's this place?" LINA "'S'over by the Maskarran temple. The one in that old ship. You been there yet?" Goro beckoned for Raef to follow, then started up the pier. MINK Raef quirked an eyebrow, following. "...no." He didn't like ships, working or not. LINA "Oh, yeah. You're not really a Maskarran, are you?" MINK He shook his head. "Nah...I'm not very good with gods." He paused. "He's not bad, I guess..." Goro got along with him. He rolled his shoulders a little before smiling. "...he helped you, right?" LINA "Uh. Understatement of the century, there, buddy." MINK Raef laughed softly. "I get it." Sort of. "How're things with him?" LINA "I mean. Fine, I guess. I assume he'd send me a pretty clear message if shit wasn't working out." A chill went down his spine, suddenly, as he remembered seeing Mask's face. An urchin. A ratty kid. Not much to look at, but power had rippled off him. Recognizable as the same feeling that coursed through Goro's body on a regular basis, like hot water. MINK Raef could only take Goro's word - he didn't know how clerics worked. He glanced towards Goro. "Bet so." He shrugged. "We goin' in or around it?" LINA "Eh?" MINK "The temple." LINA "Oh. Neither. It's just there, by the beach we're headed to." MINK "Must be a nice place." Or a place for people like them. He smiled a little. "You gonna have Bakir look into Mask?" LINA "Why would I? Bakir ain't a thief." They turned a bend, and the decommissioned ship was visible up ahead. Goro pointed at it. "Just up there. Nice beach on the way." MINK Raef followed Goro's point, glancing over the ship briefly, but he wasn't there to get into another piece of plywood. "Wanna help me?" LINA "Picking out shells, and shit? Yeah, I love that shit. One time I found this one that was all silvery and rainbowy inside. You know what I'm talking about?" MINK "...no..." LINA "Ah, jeez, what did Hansel call it. Alaboney or something. Something like that. It was real neat." MINK "Tikva'd like that." Raef smiled. "Point it out if you see it." The sand crunched as he stepped into it, sucking at his boots. "... fuckin' sand..." LINA "They usually have that on beaches, yeah." Goro forged on ahead, already searching around for good shells. He bent down and picked up a couple candidates. MINK Raef followed along, looking down at the shells. Some were broken. He picked them up, turned them over, and put them back down. He picked another up before something poked out. He promptly dropped it with a faint sound of distress. "Fucking animals." LINA "Huh?" Goro wasn't looking. He was examining the ones he'd collected so far, blowing sand off them. MINK "Nothin'." He switched to toeing the shells over. "Got anythin' good?" LINA "Yeah, I like these ones." Goro handed Raef a few of the ones he liked. MINK Raef took them, carefully - fuckin' crabs could be in them -, and looked them over. He smiled easily. They were nice shells. This was nice. Walking with Goro. Looking at shells. Nice. "...nice." He turned over a smooth, shiny white one. "...make a necklace or somethin'..." LINA "Uh huh." Goro went back to looking for shells. MINK Raef tucked the shells away, gently to not break them, and he looked over a few more before a particularly shiny one - like a rainbow - caught his eye. "Hey. This it?" he asked, reaching down to pick it out of the sand. LINA Goro palmed the shell he was looking at to examine Raef's. "Hey. Yeah! Alaboney! Ain't that fucking cool?" MINK "Fuckin' is," Raef agreed. He offered it over. "Here. I'll get another." LINA Goro accepted it and looked it over. "Might be neat for me to use this in my practice, somehow. Put wine or oil in it. Looks special enough, right? Kinda sacred." MINK "Yeah." Raef looked back down at the sand. He worried his tongue. "Mm...what d'you do during your, um, practice?" LINA "Eh. Depends on the day, if there's any weird spells I'm trying to do, or if I'm just praying. Once a month I gotta do a bigger deal, blood sacrifice thing. Just a little bit, though." MINK Raef shot Goro a skeptical look. "Uh-huh...' a little bit'?" LINA Goro held out his left hand and mimed drawing a line on his palm with a blade. He added a squelching sound effect and squeezed it into a fist. "Drip, drip, drip. That's all." MINK Raef snorted quiet laughter. "Got it." He waved a hand. "Sounds painful." LINA "Ain't fuck all compared to the shit we deal with when we're fighting monsters and shit. My tattoo hurt worse, too." MINK "Mmm...yeah..." There are worse things. "...you gonna get anymore?" LINA "Dunno. Maybe." Goro's sleeve was rolled up, so he poked at the crow. "Like this one a lot. Kinda means something though, y'know? I don't wanna get shit that doesn't mean nothing." MINK "Mmhmm." Raef nodded as he looked at it. He got it. His meant somethin'. "...should get somethin' for Hansel." LINA "Oh." Goro's eyes widened. "Oh, hey. Yeah!" Then he drew back a little, suddenly feeling shy. "Dunno what it'd be, though. Mishka's got--Mishka's got an anchor. Thought that was real clever." MINK "Somethin' just between you and him." Raef glanced around the beach as if they were being watched before he rolled up his left sleeve. Traced out across the skin in Orc was one word: Together. "....like this...I dunno if you got somethin' like that..." He was sure they did. They were getting married. LINA "Oh." Goro looked at it, chewing the tips of his fingers absentmindedly. "That's neat. He's got lots of nicknames for me in Orcish. Maybe I'd do one of those. Or--well, he calls me shemeshi. I could do a sun. That'd be kinda weird, though, getting a sun on myself when it's what he calls me. Seems more like it'd be something he'd get, but he don't do tattoos. Ah. Hm." He realized he was rambling. He took his hand out of his mouth and tucked it behind his back, embarrassed. MINK Raef rolled the sleeve down, as if hiding a secret. He smiled as Goro continued on. It was cute. He liked it. "What do you call him?" LINA "Ahuv," Goro said, feeling kind of lame about it. Hansel had so many things he called Goro, and that was all Goro'd come up with. MINK Raef's smile only widened. Az called him that, too. "Get that." LINA Goro shrugged. He rubbed the back of his head and looked out over the water. "Oh, I should do a black rose for Mask. That'd be a good one." MINK "Huh. Don't think I pictured him as a rose guy." Raef rocked back on his heels slightly then decided against it when the sand shifted. The last thing he needed was to fall on his ass in front of Goro. "You excited for the wedding?" LINA Goro shrugged and grinned, turning away to hide it. He kicked at the sand. "Yeah. Yeah. Real excited. And nervous." MINK Raef smiled widely. "It'll be great. I'll help." He said it without question. Hansel and Goro could jump off a bridge if they told him not to. LINA "Oh. Really?" Goro wasn't totally sure how someone helped with a wedding, since his only experience with that was being an officiant. The offer warmed him, though. "Means a lot. Thank you." He turned back around, chewing his lip, and held out an arm for a hug. MINK "Mmhmm." Raef chuckled and he stepped into the hug, hooking an arm around Goro to hold him tight and close. He squeezed. "I've got it." He'd have to bug Mishka again...and maybe Az...and Theo. LINA "What--what are you gonna do?" Goro squeezed back. "We were gonna have a Maskarran demarch, and some Selunite person if we can find 'em, do the ceremony." MINK Selune was at least tolerable..."I'll get you one..." Somehow. Shit. He was and with clerics. Didn't know where they hung out at. He patted Goro's back. Grinned. "I can do all sorts of shit." He winked and playfully, or not so playfully, squeezed Goro's ass before letting go. LINA Goro flushed immediately and backed away, wringing his hands. "Don't," he said, and realized a beat later Raef probably thought he was talking about the ass squeeze. Nah, that was--that was fine. "I mean, uh, don't--don't do all sorts of shit." MINK The blush was absolutely worth the threat of getting gutted. "Mmm...I'll have to think about it." LINA "I mean don't." Goro wondered if Raef knew any safewords. "I don't want a weird, freaky wedding or some shit. I don't want surprises." MINK "No surprises," Raef promised with a softer smile. He hesitated a moment before reaching out to squeeze Goro's shoulder."I'm not gonna fuck with y'all." LINA "Okay," Goro said, somewhat mollified. He glanced at Raef's hand on his shoulder, reminded again of the ass squeeze. He felt himself turn redder. MINK If just touching made Goro blush...he loosened his grip, letting it linger in a long stroke as he dropped his hand. "You gonna be okay?" LINA "Huh? Yeah, 'course I am." Goro frowned and fidgeted in place. MINK Raef glanced up and down Goro. He quirked an eyebrow that matched the smirk he wore. "Y'sure? Maybe I should check that sunburn..." LINA "What sunburn?" MINK "The one that starts there." He pointed at Goro's cheeks. "And ends there." He traced a line in the air that slipped down Goro's chest, stomach, ending somewhere around his hips. LINA "Oh my god." Goro covered his face, burying it somewhere behind his forearms. He gave a weird, strangled cry. "I can't help it. Oh my god." MINK Raef's lips twitched. "It looks good on you." He winked. "You should show me one day." LINA "Ahhh." Goro stamped his feet a few times and turned in a circle. He peered one eye out from behind his arms. "Are you just fucking with me?" MINK Raef stared before his brow furrowed in a small frown. "No," he answered, dropping the tone for a moment. "Wouldn't dream of it." He shrugged. "I like you." LINA "Nuh uh." MINK Raef snorted. He took a step forward. He caught Goro's wrist. "Promise I do." LINA Goro let him have the one wrist, but buried his face even deeper in the other arm. He made a variety of scoffing sounds. MINK Raef gently tugged, trying to unravel Goro a little. LINA Goro relented eventually, scoffing some more and lowering his arm. He tried to make himself look at Raef, but it was really hard now. He felt exposed, imperfect. His hair was a mess and his face was weird and he was probably still beet fucking red. He wanted to put a sack over his head. "You got weird taste," he managed. MINK "Sure fuckin' do," Raef agreed. He squeezed Goro's wrist. "Gotta say we're in the same boat." The tip of his thumb slid down the underside of Goro's wrist, tracing over the tendon and veins. LINA "Psh. Maybe." Goro eyed Raef's thumb sliding over his wrist. He shoved his other hand in his pocket. Seemed like he oughta... do something, say something, but he wasn't sure what. Raef seemed to just be doing what he felt like, though, so that took some of the pressure off. MINK When Goro didn't pull away, Raef dropped his hand further and twined their fingers together. He pulled to have Goro step forward just as he stepped forward. He cupped Goro's cheek in his other hand, tracing his thumb across his chin, making him look at him and not his hand. Fuck. He was nervous. Not like he hadn't missed someone before but...damn. LINA Goro looked Raef in the eye, then away. Then back, and away. He closed his eyes and darted in to give Raef a peck on the cheek, then looked away again. MINK An eyebrow shot up at the quick peck; Goro wasn't getting away with that. Raef nearly rolled his eyes before smiling. He hooked his finger under Goro's chin, pulling him down. He pressed into the sand with his toes to meet him; to press a tender, soft kiss on lips he had often only stared at before. LINA Once Raef's lips were on his, Goro felt a little less nervous. He put his arms around Raef's back and kissed him again and again, eager, trying not to be too forceful. Then suddenly he let go and skittered back a couple steps, eyes darting around the beach. "Uh," he said. "People could--see us, and shit." MINK The tightness eased some and he damn near melted against Goro. He let go of Goro's face to hook a hand in his robes, holding him close, as close as he could. One kiss became two then three, taking his breath away then -- He could inhale again. He took a step back, reddening. "...mmm...yeah," he answered, not really thinking about it being a problem. "Good thing no one's around." He smiled. LINA "But--someone could--" Goro gestured vaguely. He was just sputtering. His face was warm and he couldn't much talk. MINK Raef let out a soft breath of laughter before grimacing. "...I can, uh, ask Hansel if it helps," he offered. LINA "Ask him what?" MINK Raef was very confused now. "...why the worry of being seen then?" LINA Goro just blinked, at a loss. "'Cause... 'cause I don't like people seeing me." MINK "Oh." He smiled again. "Guess you'll have to let me cook you dinner then." LINA "Oh. Really?" Goro ran his hand through his hair. "That... that'd be cool." MINK "Mmhmm." Raef smiled, tucked his hands into his pockets. Dinner was always nice...yeah..."...come on...let's get more shells. Find the boy of yours somethin'." LINA Goro nodded and immediately started looking around, crouching down and poking through the sand. He was still all flushed. Wondered if Raef had... liked it, even. MINK Raef sucked at his lower lip, swallowing down the smile; he could still taste Goro, heavy, sweet, like sudden rainfall in the woods. He busied himself looking for shells...and sneaking glances at Goro through sheaths of dark hair. He watched a hermit crab scuttle away. "You got anything good for sea monsters?" he asked idly. LINA "What do you mean, got anything good?" Goro didn't look up. He squinted at a shell he'd found. MINK Raef shrugged. "I haven't fought one..I'd like not to wind up in its gut." LINA "You and me both, pal. Nah, I ain't gotta fucking clue how to kill one. Mishka wants to observe it or something, first. See how it fights. Then go back for the real deal." MINK "...kill me now..." Raef mumbled below his breath. Fuckin' sea monsters...once was more than enough. He still remembered that damn druid-person that'd turn into a giant octopus or something. LINA "I mean, you don't gotta help if you don't wanna," Goro pointed out. He glanced up at Raef, then back to his shell, feeling a little confused. They'd been kissing a minute ago, and now they were talking about sea monsters. MINK "Y'all'll get killed without me." Raef bent down to pick up another shell, smooth, flat. It glinted faintly blue, swirling with creams, and browns. It was pretty. He turned it over. "Lookit this." LINA "Oh, wow. That's pretty." MINK Raef glanced up. He was a fucking sap. "Yeah," he said with a soft little smile. LINA Goro looked away quickly, running a hand through his hair. MINK Raef straightened, flipped the shell, and tucked it away. It'd make a great gift. "What're you doing later?" LINA "Dunno. Hanging out." MINK Raef smiled. "Sure are." LINA "Um." Goro shifted around uncomfortably. "So, uh." MINK He toed over another rock. "Hmm?" LINA "What do you... want. From me." MINK Raef paused. He wasn't expecting that. "Nothing..." he said slowly, frowning a little. "...I mean...I don't want you to do anything for me..." LINA "But... but the kissing." MINK "...yeah...I like you." In more ways than just the one. He rolled his shoulders, uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say. LINA Goro traced a pattern in the sand. "So, what do you want?" MINK Raef pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth, thinking. What did he want? It was...fucking difficult to answer. Or maybe he was just making it difficult. Maybe he was just a fuckin' wuss. "To get to know you," he said after a few moments of silence ticked by. LINA "Like... how?" MINK "...what do you mean 'how'?" LINA "Do you wanna just... kiss me, or do other stuff, or--" He cringed. "None of the above? Or what?" MINK Raef felt himself coloring. "All of the above. Anything you can think of, I want to do." LINA "Oh." Goro covered up most of his face with one hand, and kept drawing in the sand with the other. "Cool." MINK Raef snorted quietly. "...your turn. What do you want?" LINA "Um." Goro smoothed away the lines he'd drawn and started fresh. "Kissing's good. And uh... other stuff." MINK "Uh-huh...what kind of other stuff?" LINA "Just. You know. Whatever." Actually, Goro figured he oughta keep Raef's expectations in check. "No fucking me in the ass." MINK Raef stared at the back of Goro's head. "Good thing I like to be fucked in the ass," he said once his mind caught up with the sudden statement. LINA Goro glanced up, mildly surprised. "Oh. Yeah. I can do that." Then he hurriedly looked back to his sand drawing. MINK "Oh, good. You had me worried." LINA "Pffff." MINK Raef chuckled. "Just don't set me on fire or some shit." LINA "Huh? What? I think you got me mixed up with Mishka." MINK If that wasn't truth...and Mishka'd set him on fire once. Fuck, if that hadn't sucked. "Just setting rules..." He turned over a shell, watched it scuttle away. "...what do you like?" LINA Goro froze, then looked over his shoulder again. "The fuck. Did Hansel tell you to ask me that?" MINK Raef gave Goro a surprised look. "...no..." He fought down another smile. It seemed like a Hansel question. "...why? He ask that?" LINA Goro grumbled and hunched his shoulders up, looking back at the sand. "He's always making me--tell him what I like and don't like, and shit. 'S'embarrassing." MINK "You just tell me to fuckin' stop and I will." Raef shrugged. "Or tell me to keep going." LINA Goro pointed at him. "Yes. Yeah. I like that system." MINK "You're in charge here." Raef winked, smiling. LINA Goro narrowed his eyes uncertainly. He didn't know if Raef meant that in the way Hansel meant it when Hansel said things like you don't get to tell me what to do, or in the way Hansel meant it when he said things like you're really the one who gets to decide. There was too many levels to this shit. Hansel made it easy, somehow, when the two of them were together. Was true that Goro got frustrated and embarrassed when Hansel made him talk, but he had to grudgingly admit that he always felt safe, and not rushed, and even kinda confident when they were trying stuff. "Um. Maybe keeping it simple at first," Goro mumbled. MINK Raef splayed his hands. "Yeah...good idea." Goro was suspicious, he didn't want him to be. This was in Goro's hands - he wanted him to be comfortable. He ran his hand through his hair. "...just...yeah...let me know..." He winced. "...I want you to enjoy it." LINA "Yeah. Yeah, likewise." He tossed Raef a shy smile, promptly got embarrassed again, and ducked his head to scoff some more. MINK Now Goro was embarrassed. It was...fuck. He liked it. He smiled. He glanced to the beach. "I think we've enough shells...wanna...want to head back?" He paused. "To the inn?" LINA "Yeah." Goro stood up, maybe a little too quickly. He brushed the sand off his robes, trying to look casual and shit. MINK Raef smiled, turned on a heel, and led the way back towards the inn. Strong, confident strides despite his heart racing wildly. "...I've a room." LINA "Oh. Hey. Uh. Neat." Goro was grinning like crazy, pretending to look hard at the ground. MINK -- The walk was both too slow and too fast. His mind slid over the different possibilities that refused to be held still. He was glad when they reached the room. Raef twisted the handle, opened the door, and let Goro in. "After you," he said with an excited sort of smile. LINA Goro walked in first, nibbling on his bracelet as he went. Room looked pretty much the same as his and Hansel and Mishka's, so there wasn't much remarkable about it. He stood awkwardly in the center of it, scuffing one of his boots on the floor. MINK Raef closed the door (and locked it - Goro was always on him for not locking doors). He pulled at his shirt hem before he took Goro's hand in his. He tugged him close again. This time he didn't take his time in pulling him in, pulling him closer and down, to draw him into a kiss. LINA It caught Goro a little off-guard, but he kissed back enthusiastically. His heart hammered in his chest and his hands searched for good places to touch Raef, not sure if he should go for his back, or his hair, or his shoulders, or--hell, his ass-- He guessed he was gonna have to take his shoes off. He wondered if Raef would wanna take the rest of his clothes off, too, and if he was gonna feel okay with that. He'd fucked Morgan while managing to stay mostly clothed. Maybe Raef would think it was weird. Maybe he'd make fun of him. Goro felt jumpy, and excited, and nervous. MINK Goro still tasted sweet...warm... intoxicating. Raef shivered under the uncertain touches. He slid his hands down Goro's sides, twining in the cloth of his shirt and robes, stepping closer to meld their bodies together, as if they could with all of their clothing in the way. He gave the smallest of nips to Goro's lower lip. "Hah...how do you want to do this?" he mumbled before placing another kiss there, which wasn't very helpful for a conversation. LINA "Um. Uh." Goro stared at Raef's lips. Wanted to just kinda dive back in there and not have to answer. "Uh, we could, uh..." A few ideas came to mind, but the notion of putting any of them into words lit his face on fire again. "We could get on the bed," he blurted. God, fucking... revolutionary thought, that. Goro Voronin, fucking inventing sex, step by step. MINK "Yeah, we can." Raef took a step forward, one hand moving to Goro's stomach, pushing him gently towards the bed. He leaned up to kiss him again. LINA "Mm," Goro said against Raef's lips. He pulled back. "Hang on." He bent over and started unlacing his boots. MINK Raef took the step back to let Goro bend over. He took a lazier method: he sat down on the edge of the bed to undo the laces on his boots, pulling them off once they were undone. All the while he looked up and down Goro's back, ass, and hips. LINA Goro straightened up and kicked his boots off, then climbed onto the bed next to Raef. He started kissing him again, putting a hand on his chest and gently pushing, just to see if he could coax Raef into lying down. MINK Raef's heart squeezed nervously when Goro sat down beside him. It wasn't like he hadn't kissed before or fucked before. But he'd only just kissed Goro for the first time on the beach. He reprimanded himself. He listened to the hand to his chest, laying back until the bed met his back. He snagged Goro's shirt to pull him with him, shifting under him to settle in better. Shit. He was nervous, excited, and many other things. LINA Goro became aware of a thrumming against his ribs, and mistook it for his own heartbeat, at first--but--no, it was Raef's. He'd seemed so... confident, and languorous, like he always did to Goro, but nah, he was fucking nervous or excited or both. And Goro never could quite wrap his head around people being excited about him. He started pausing longer between kisses, pulling back so he could look at Raef between each one. Take in his fever-bright eyes and his flushed cheeks. The way the blood had rushed to his lips. Goro shifted his hips against Raef and dropped his head down to rest in the crook of Raef's neck. "Um." He panted, catching his breath. "We could, um..." Say it. Say it. Hansel always made him say shit. "Jerk each other off? Just, simple. 'Cause it's the first time." He wanted to pull back and see if Raef was disappointed by that, if he should suggest something more, but instead he turned his face away and bit his knuckle. MINK Each kiss was heated, swift, stoking the fires brimming in him, then they were softer, longer...the pauses in-between infinite and he could look up into deep blues that only served to make him crave more. Goro's skin was flushed, his gaze intent, and it made his own blush darken. Raef inhaled softly at the shift, hips rocking up and his hands sliding down Goro's back before pausing. Goro's breath tickled his neck to send a shiver racing up and down his back. Each pant was intoxicating - feeling the swift rise and fall of Goro's chest, the heartbeat that matched, the pressure of light weight against him - all of it was like a drug...Goro was like a drug. "Yeah," he agreed, sliding one hand up, tracing the curves of Goro's side and chest through his clothing before he could capture the hand that was being bit. He pulled it away to place a kiss on Goro's knuckle. LINA to black Goro succeeded in leaving his clothes on for the most part, though he wondered if it would have been so bad to take them all off, really. He'd let Raef run a hand over his chest, under his shirt, and that had been alright. Made him think how much he liked being skin-to-skin with Hansel, and how it had been good with Mishka when they used to do that, and if maybe it'd... be good to do with someone else, too. First time, though. Keeping it simple. When they were finished, Goro wrapped around Raef completely -- arms and legs both -- and buried his face against Raef's neck. He shifted around a lot, learning the shape and angles of Raef's body, learning how they fit together best, trying to get as close as possible. MINK It was hot, heavy, and he couldn't breathe until they were laying on the bed, mostly still but for small movements to learn one another. Goro pressed in close and he hooked his arms around Goro, resting his head against the top of his head. Breathing was reluctant to go back to normal; it didn't help Goro was pressed in against all of the right places. Raef let out a quiet, contented sigh, stroking up and down Goro's back and sides, tracing over the curves in slow caresses. He could feel Goro's breath against his cooling skin and hear each intake in the silence if the room. It was peaceful, sweet, nice. He could lay there for hours or more. He nuzzled his face against Goro's hair. LINA Goro finally settled into a good position and squeezed Raef tight. Maybe too tight. He made himself let up. "Uh, hope I'm not being too, uh... too grabby, or whatever." MINK Raef returned the squeeze. He smiled softly and placed a kiss through the hair he was still pressed against. "Mm...I like it." LINA Goro smiled. "'Kay. 'Kay. Good." He kissed Raef's neck. "Was it, um. Was it alright?" MINK Another shiver traipsed its way through him. "Mmhmm...more than..." he answered, a light blush crossing his cheeks. "...was it...alright for you?" LINA "Yeah. For fuckin' sure." He was about to add Ain't it obvious? but it clearly fucking wasn't, if he was asking Raef the same question. "Yeah. Real good." MINK Raef grinned, hidden by how he was still holding Goro. "Good." He squeezed again before resuming his soft strokes. LINA Raef had squeezed him back, so Goro figured it was okay to hold on pretty tight. "You, uh, got anywhere else to be today?" MINK "No...you?" When Goro resumed holding him tightly, Raef just held onto him, as tight as allowed. LINA "Nah. Just thought it might be nice to lay here for a while." MINK "Mmhmm." Raef gave a small nod in emphasis. It would be. LINA Goro let out a little sigh and relaxed some more, knowing he wasn't gonna have to go anywhere. Category:Text Roleplay